The Calm Before the Storm
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: When a young assassin goes to the Kamiya Dojo to forget her past, she breaks vows that she promised never to break in the name of love. Will Destiny let this happen to someone who carries so many sins? SanoOC Please REVIEW! I'm desperate! CHAPTER 11 UP!
1. Little Scar Face

Chapter 1: Little Scar Face  
  
  
  
"Mr.Himura, we need your help."  
  
Kenshin had heard that so many times, but this assignment from the police chief was different. Little did Kenshin and the others know that this assignment would be one that would change all there lives forever...  
  
"Yes, I will help, I always have and always will, but what do you need?" replied the swirly-eyed swordsman.  
  
"Well, we are told that her name is Ryuichi Yamatara, but since we aren't really sure, we call her Little Scar Face. She is said to have been an assassin from Kyoto and has, at one time, been after your own head. Needless to say, she chickened out, she just couldn't stand the pressure being after the legendary Battousai. Very little is known about her past except that she was taken away from her parents when she was 8 by a small group of swordsmen under the control of a man named Gen. Tatsumi Yamatara. He took her in as his adopted daughter and taught her an odd group of one- handed techniques. She has since studied and perfected those moves and has become deadly accurate and that is why we need you, Mr. Himura. We already have her at the police station, we just need you to help us keep her under control so we can take her to a rehabilitation center for troubled youth or something."  
  
"Oro? Youth, how old is Ryuichi-dono?"  
  
"Around 19, maybe younger."  
  
"Sounds like I'm gonna need help, you up for this Sano?"  
  
"Sure, I was hoping you would say that and if you didn't I was gonna come anyway."  
  
"Alright, lets go!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
~At the police station~  
  
  
  
As they arrived, a young girl with a scar above her right eye was carefully led into the room. She had her hair up in a long black ponytail and besides the scar, was quite beautiful.  
  
"I assume you're Ryuichi. To tell you the truth, she looks like a..."  
  
"Sanosuke, that's enough! She maybe a little rough around the edges but that doesn't mean that she's a, um, well you know what you were about to say."  
  
"Hey, Bird Head! Just for you're information, I'm not a prostitute, O.K! I'm not the kind of person who exactly wants to get knocked up young and die of some stupid disease when I'm 25. I have no plans to ever get married or have any children and I have no problem with that, I don't want to get close to another person. Chances are they'll just get hurt too."  
  
"I get the feeling that the best thing for Ryuichi-dono isn't rough treatment, but the kind of treatment this one and Sano receives every day. The Kaoru, Suzume, and Ayame treatment!" 


	2. The Kaoru, Suzume, and Ayame Treatment

Chapter 2: The Kaoru, Suzume, and Ayame Treatment  
  
upon arriving at the Kamiya Dojo, Ryuichi is given the guest room, right across the hall from Sanosuke's room. He had a few objections about the whole idea but he'd better get used to it 'cause it looks like the Kamiya Dojo is about to see her 5th free-loader.  
  
"O.K, I know that kaoru is some sort of fragrant grass and ayame is iris, I don't know what the heck Suzume is but by the sounds of things you're gonna try to get me to smoke some kinda somethin' to help me calm down."  
  
"Don't worry, Kaoru, Suzume, and Ayame are all people and you can't smoke them."  
  
Sanosuke, who was actually starting to feel kind of bad about calling her a prostitute, went down to sit by her and say that he was sorry, when suddenly a sickening crunch filled the air...  
  
"KA-POW!!!"  
  
It now became perfectly clear to him that Little Scar Face wasn't just talented in swords, but that look on her face and the eyes that looked like they could catch your soul on fire softened as she saw that she and Sano weren't the only people that had seen her hit him. Dr. Genzai had brought over his two young granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume and they saw the whole spectacle and didn't think that it was all that nice...  
  
"Who are you and why did you hit uncle Sano?"  
  
"Yeah, uncle Sano!"  
  
"First of all, my name is Ryuichi Yamatara and second of all I hit him because he called me a no-so-nice name earlier today and that is my way of teaching him not to say it anymore." said the lady-assassin politely.  
  
"Oh, OK, wanna come play with us?"  
  
............  
  
"I haven't played games like this since I was just a little girl. I remember always winning and making my little brother cry. I thought it was kinda funny at the time, but now that I look back on it, it's not as funny. It maybe because my family is just a memory now, but I would still like to know if they are still out there.*Sigh*"  
  
"Its O.K Auntie Ryuichi, we'll be your new family, but you have to be nice!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be nice just for your sake (and Sano's too), but you have to help me 'cause I did some pretty bad things that I'm not too proud of. Hey, I think I heard Kaoru say that lunch is ready. Let's eat!"  
  
  
  
............  
  
"Miss Ryuichi, this is the last part of your treatment, lunch with Kaoru."  
  
"Lunch? What's lunch got to do with my treatment?"  
  
"Believe me, after today I think I could leave you in the same room with 2 billion yen and feel comfortable doing so..."  
  
Little did she know, the slick rurouni had a plan. A great plan that was falling into place as they spoke. Knowing that she was a part in this whole mess made Kaoru mad, but what was worse was that her cooking was being involved too. She knew that Ryuichi would make some sort of rude comment about it, so although she knew Kenshin meant well, she wasn't about to get embarrassed by her cooking...again.  
  
"Miss Ryuichi, I'll have to warn you, my cooking's not all that good, so if you don't want to eat it you don't have to."  
  
"Oh come on now Kaoru, it can't be that bad. I've had food that looks worse than this with Tatsumi! Ha! *takes a bite of rice* Um...Kaoru, are you sure you didn't give me the leftovers from a few years ago."  
  
"Why you little ungrateful brat!!! I open my home to you and you insult my food?! I'll show you!!!"  
  
Everybody stares at them as Kaoru chases her around the dojo, beating her with a broomstick.  
  
"Darn it Kaoru, I can't help it if you can't cook worth a crap! Ouch!! For a sissy-looking broad you sure can hit hard! Ouch! Someone throw me a broomstick or a candlestick or a tree branch! I need to defend myself!!!"  
  
"Sorry Ryuichi, we all had to get the Kaoru treatment even Kenshin! Ha ha!" laughed Yahiko.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Now that Kaoru's settled down, I can tell you about the decision I have made. I have decided to stay here with you guys at the Kamiya dojo. Besides getting beat up by Kaoru, you guys have treated me like a human being and not an assassin. That's why I want to stay here."  
  
"Great another moody female around! That's just what we need. Now we have a fox lady, a raccoon girl, and a pros..."  
  
"Sano!!!!" yelled the rest of the Kenshin-gumi 


	3. Showdown at the Akabeko!

Chapter 3: Showdown at the Akabeko!  
  
"Hey guy's! Tsubame tells me that Tae is throwing a party at the Akabeko. I don't know 'bout you guys but I think that this would...Um, guys?"  
  
As Yahiko walked into the room he saw Ryuichi on the floor asleep, Kenshin and Kaoru were back to back on a futon asleep and the rooster was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey guys, wake up! I'm trying to talk to you!" screamed Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru woke up but it looked like the she-assassin was down for the count.  
  
"What happened to her?  
  
"She told us she had a bad 'feeling' and couldn't get to sleep."  
  
"And what about you guys?"  
  
"I bet I know what they were doing last night. He he!"  
  
"Shut up, Sano! Hold on, where'd you come from?"  
  
"Megumi's house."  
  
"Ooooo...Are ya gonna ask her to go with you to the party at the Akabeko?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's leaving in an hour for America to study modern medicine. She probably won't be back for five or six years."  
  
"Aren't you gonna see her off? She is your lover after all."  
  
"Not anymore, she asked me if I thought it was a good idea for her to leave and I told her no. She got mad and told me she never wanted to see me again. It's that simple."  
  
"Well, Ryuichi-dono doesn't have anyone to take her to the party so..."  
  
"Don't even go there Kenshin! I wouldn't be caught dead with Little Scar Face!"  
  
"She's not all that bad anymore, the girls have just about made her polite, besides the swearing and you do that."  
  
As Sano was leaving the room, he thought about what was going to happen if he didn't take Ryuichi to the party. Too bad Sano couldn't think and walk at the same time or he might have missed the closed door, but he can't and ran right into it, causing a broken nose and door. And who, to his surprise, would be standing there when he regained consciousness? The person he had been thinking about. Ryuichi.  
  
"You alright bird-head?" she said half laughing and half serious. "Looks like you need to take walking lessons."  
  
Now was the perfect time. He had to do it now. Although he didn't want to take her, he was obligated to.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, but I was wondering if you had an escort for the party tonight at the Akabeko. So do you?"  
  
"No, but I know what you're asking. Sure, I'll let you take me, but don't even think of gettin' physical. Got that?"  
  
"O.K, just try to look nice and not like a...never mind."  
  
.............  
  
At the Akabeko  
  
"Where the heck is Ryuichi?! Oh well, maybe she decided not to come. More sake for me then."  
  
A few minutes later, Ryuichi comes in, but with a tall, blonde man with dark eyes. He looked like a pretty boy, but the question was, could he fight?  
  
"Sorry Sanosuke, but I would rather go to this party with someone I'm not ashamed to be seen with. Anyway, everybody this is Toba Yukimoto. He's been a long time friend, but has also been my rival. I met him when I was 9 with Tatsumi. Ever since I became an assassin he has been competing with me for certain 'jobs'."  
  
"Yeah, and she's quite the fighter too. She got most of those 'jobs' she was talking about 'cause she was faster and smaller and less likely to get caught. Hey, how about we see who's better now? I've been training just to beat you and prove once and for all who's better."  
  
His deep voice cut through the noise in the room like a knife, causing complete silence.  
  
"We'll see." said the cocky swordswoman  
  
..............  
  
Outside  
  
Many people gathered around because of the excitement and because they didn't have anything better to do. The tension was rising and the happy, joy-filled eyes that the young girl once possessed had returned to that of a killer.  
  
"Well Toba, are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you gonna fight?"  
  
"Oh, I'll fight alright, you just wait!"  
  
"Stupid! What do you think I have been doing here for the last 5 minutes? This is crazy. I'm gonna start this, whether or not you join in is up to you."  
  
And with that the fight started. Both drew their sword and got into the same position. Toba made the first move with a low slash that might have hit her in the side but when the dust settled she was even lower than his blade. She was so low that her ponytail was now brushing the ground but she dodged the attack and that's all that matters. To recover from the odd position she was in, she made an upward slash that cut the strap that held his sheath to his pants and without knowing it she had damaged the already short handle of his blade.  
  
"Toba, you're way too predictable."  
  
"Maybe so, but I still have one attack left."  
  
"*sigh* Oh well."  
  
Without saying a word, the tall man disappeared, but quickly reappeared about 6 inches from Ryuichi's back and stabbed her in the shoulder. Again Toba disappeared, but this time instead of using the attack offensively, he was using it defensively. He was disappearing but also reappearing just as fast. Looking a little bit confused, she stared at all the places he was going and had been and put her sword away.  
  
"A sword isn't needed for such an attack."  
  
Then she took out her sheath and stuck it out in thin air. Not a split second later, Toba was laying on the ground with a broken nose from having run into Ryuichi's sheath.  
  
"Damn, I thought I finally had you beat with that attack." Toba groaned  
  
..............  
  
"Hey, how's your shoulder? That was a pretty good fight for a girl, good enough that I think I'll stop calling you a prostitute, but Little Scar Face still suits you fine."  
  
"That's probably good for your health, bird-head. That could have just as easily been you out there."  
  
After everybody left the scene and Toba was scraped of the ground, Kenshin felt that there would not be a better time to do something that may or may not have been anticipated.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I noticed today that tonight Miss Ryuichi was reunited with someone that she might have thought she would never see again, but I was thinking, what if we got separated and I couldn't find you. I'd go crazy. That's why I want you to be my wife Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Oh Kenshin, of course I will!!!!!!"  
  
Then he casually slipped a ring on her finger to prove that she was his. 


	4. Rainy Day Romance

Chapter 4: Rainy Day Romance  
  
"Listen and listen good, I'm only saying this once. As you both know, Kenshin and I are going out of town to have a small, private wedding. Yahiko has already gone to stay with Tae and Tsubame because he really doubts that either of you have the capabilities of being responsible. We will personally pick him up in the morning on our way back home. Any questions?"  
  
After Kaoru gave her speech, they left and they wouldn't be back until they were husband and wife. Ryuichi and Sanosuke would have probably been more excited if they weren't stuck together on a rainy day.  
  
"You don't have to worry 'bout me getting in your way today, bird-head. Toba and I are going out and probably won't be back 'til way past your bedtime."  
  
"I can't believe a smart kid like you is still involved with an idiot like him. You're just fixin' to get hurt."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean 'huh?' All that guy is after is your body. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Hmph, Toba isn't like that, he'd never do that to me."  
  
.............  
  
After Ryuichi left, Sano took a hot bath and had a really relaxing day. On the other hand Ryuichi spent most of her day with Toba and having him buy her things that she really didn't need. At about 10'o'clock that night it all came crashing to an end for both Ryuichi and Sanosuke.  
  
  
  
Sano woke up at around 10 'til 10 because he thought he heard a noise. Thinking it was just an animal of some kind, he started to close his eyes again when he remembered that Ryuichi wasn't back yet. He got up and looked out the window for a sign that she was almost home, but not only was she home, Toba was home with her. This wasn't your regular good night though, they were arguing. Although Sano couldn't hear what they were saying, he could read their lips and listen carefully to see what he could catch and from what he heard, most of what was coming out of their mouths was swearing and yelling. Now whatever they were fighting about had to be bad because the yelling soon turned into punching and shoving. Things weren't looking good for Toba winning this fight because he shoved Ryuichi down in the mud and walked away. But instead of drawing her sword, raising her fist or even cursing the guy, the tough little girl that Sano knew was crying.  
  
That was the last straw! Sano was then prepared to end this stupid grudge and go out and help her. Even if she was a pain, she still needed a shoulder to cry on and since he was the only person around, he had to be it.  
  
  
  
After she seemed to have given up hope of the coward Toba coming back to face her like a real man, she looked up only to see Sanosuke's large hand reaching out for hers. She quickly grasped it and pulled herself up out of the mud. She really didn't want him to see her crying, but the tension was just too much for her, she needed someway of letting it out and crying seemed like the best way. So she turned around and just let the tears fall into Sano's jacket.  
  
  
  
"You alright Little Scar Face?"  
  
She nodded and the two quickly got inside out of the rain.  
  
.............  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to see that, but a few minutes ago crying on your shoulder seemed like the best idea."  
  
"It's alright, now you need to get changed out of those wet clothes."  
  
After about 15 minutes, she came back out in a small t-shirt with no sleeves and a pair of loose fitting pants that she sleeps in.  
  
"Hey, what's with the shirt? Don't you know that it's cold outside?"  
  
"*sniff*Yeah, I know it's cold outside, but Kenshin hasn't been here to do the laundry, so this is all I've got."  
  
"Here, *puts his jacket on her* you need this now a whole lot more than I do. Come on now, we can't have you catching a cold. Come here, sit down, let's talk."  
  
"*sits down and leans her head on his shoulder much to his surprise*Talk about what?"  
  
"Why were you and Toba fighting...Oops! I'm sorry if I'm invading your personal space but I'm just curious."  
  
"You were right. Right before we came home he told me he thought it might be better if we just got a room for the night since it was raining so hard and I went along with it at first, but when the clerk asked us if we wanted a room with one or two beds and he answered one, I got so mad, but he made it worse when I told him that we needed two beds because there are two of us and he told me that we would only be using one of them. I felt like kicking myself for not listening to you. I told him that I didn't want anything else to do with him for here on in and he got mad. That's when he followed me home and well, you saw the rest."  
  
"Damn him. *puts his arm around her shoulders and draws her closer to him* I knew he was trouble right from the start."  
  
Then they both fell asleep in the arms of someone they couldn't get along with just 14 hours earlier.  
  
.............  
  
The next morning  
  
"Hey Sano! Ryuichi! Mr. and Mrs. Kenshin Himura are home! Where are those two?"  
  
And as Yahiko turn the corner into the training area, he saw both of them lying there asleep.  
  
"*laughing*Oh Kenshin, Kaoru, you have got to see this!! Too bad we don't have a camera 'cause this is definitely a Kodak moment!!!Ha ha ha!!!"  
  
"Shhhhhh...You'll wake them up. By the looks on their faces they had a hard night."  
  
"Or at least one of them did. He he!"  
  
"Yahiko! You shouldn't say that. I'm sure they have a perfectly logical explanation for all this."  
  
*Sano and Ryuichi wake up.*  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing back so early." said a sleepy Ryuichi  
  
"We are perfectly on time, but the real question is what did you do last night?"  
  
*both look around*"Gasp! We can explain!" 


	5. As You Like It

Chapter 5: As You Like It  
  
He shouldn't have let her go. He knew that Sanosuke would try to take care of her, but that doesn't change the fact that they were going to a bar to gamble. She swore that she would only have a drink or two and Sano said he would try to set a good example for her by only having a few, but still Kenshin worried. They had left at sometime near 6'o'clock and now it was almost 11. He could have asked where they were going because then if they got into trouble he could go get them out of it, but he hadn't. If something were to happen to Sano or Ryuichi he would feel like it was his fault and he couldn't bear that. All the sins that he bore on his shoulders were already many, most that he committed when he was a hitokiri in the Revolution. He could not have their blood on his hands, if only he knew where they were.  
  
.................  
  
At the bar  
  
Although Sanosuke had followed Kenshin's rules and only had a few drinks, Ryuichi didn't. She was staggering drunk and that made her bad temper worse. He suggested that they leave, but she would always stall. She'd make up some lame excuse and tell him why she needed to stay there, to say the least he was about to pick her up and take her home himself, but something stopped him. He had the feeling that he needed to stay there just a few minutes longer.  
  
Those few minutes soon turned to hours and Sano just sat there watching the young girl. She had grown up so much, it seemed like just yesterday that the police chief had asked them for help, but it had been a year! Time was passing before his eyes and the more time passed the more grown up she looked. When she first came there she looked a street punk, she was cute, but she did not yet possess the beauty of a young woman. Now more than ever, she seemed to have an aura about her. She had something special. Something Sanosuke couldn't describe. It was something that made him want to take her in his arms and gaze into her deep dark eyes.  
  
"Ryuichi, it's late, we should get going dontcha think?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm startin' to get a little sleepy myself *yawn*."  
  
The alcohol had almost made its way out of her system, but now she was extremely tired. She walked up to Sanosuke and collapsed. Looks like he was going to carry her home anyway, whether he wanted to or not. He didn't mind though, he wanted to think that this wouldn't be the only time that he would be carrying her home. He thought back to the rainy day. The day his feeling for her changed, the day he first noticed how beautiful she really was. He wondered if she felt the same way. He wondered if she was sent to be Megumi's replacement.  
  
.................  
  
At the Himura Dojo  
  
When they got back home, Kenshin was no longer up waiting for them. Sano didn't blame him any, it was almost dawn. She had stalled so long, they were out all night. Sanosuke then took her to her to her room and sat her on her futon. He made one backwards glance at her and turned around, went to his bed and fell asleep, hoping that Kenshin would have enough sense not to wake him up in the morning.  
  
..................  
  
Although Kenshin had enough sense not to wake him up, Suzume and Ayame didn't. They tugged on his clothes until he got up and then handed him breakfast.  
  
"Here you go, Uncle Sano. Uncle Ken said you might want some breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, breakfast."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not all that hungry. Go see if Ryuichi wants it."  
  
"But we can't, she, Yahiko, and Uncle Ken are all helping Grandpa."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru has a tummy ache and they are all helping."  
  
"I'd better check this out."  
  
..................  
  
As he entered the room he saw everybody sitting around watching as Dr. Genzai looked at Kaoru. Ryuichi turned around and stared at Sano with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"We think Kaoru has a stomach virus. She wasn't feeling well yesterday and woke up vomiting. Dr. Genzai is going to run some tests on her and he doesn't think what she has is life threatening but still we aren't sure. Kenshin's taking it pretty hard, taking into consideration that they only got married a few months ago."  
  
"If you all don't mind, could you please leave the room while I examine Kaoru?" smiled the good doctor  
  
...................  
  
When they were outside, Yahiko tried to get Kenshin to do something besides think. He needed to do something to get his mind off Kaoru. Sanosuke pulled Ryuichi over to a different room. He desperately needed to get his feelings off his chest and he couldn't do that without talking to her.  
  
"Ryuichi, last night while I was watching you gamble a noticed how grown up and beautiful you have become..."  
  
She became confused. Sanosuke, the guy that started out calling her a prostitute was now saying that she was beautiful. Everything became a blur to her and before Sano could even finish his sentence, he found her clinging to him. She looked up at him, no longer with a concerned look in her eyes, but with a loving one. This was the moment he had dreamed of, if only he could think of something to say.  
  
"Sanosuke, ever since that night at the Akabeko, I have felt a sort of brother-sister connection between you and me, but then after the rainy night that Toba hit me I have felt that it is something more. I always hoped that you would someday feel the same, but I never even dreamed that you actually did.*sigh* Man, I'm glad I got that off my shoulders."  
  
He ran his fingers through her long, silky, black hair, brushing some away from her face so none of it was hidden, memorizing every curve of her body. She looked up at him again, she felt safe and protected while he was holding her. Only one question could come to her mind as he brought their lips closer together to share a kiss that both of them would remember forever and that was "Is this true love?"  
  
She was careful not to say it out loud because she was savoring the moment. Both of them leaned closer to the other closing the gap between their bodies and further deepening the kiss. He could taste the salty- sweetness of her lips, she could feel his strong hands against her body, praying that the moment would last a lifetime, but soon the lovers broke apart, slightly out of breath, still dazed from what just happened. They were so close together they could feel the other's heart beating. They knew then that they couldn't live without the other, they needed each other. Then of course someone had to come and end their wonderful moment, Yahiko came to tell them to come back into the other room because Dr. Genzai was about to tell them what was wrong with Miss Kaoru.  
  
Dr. Genzai carefully slid open the door revealing a smiling and cheerful Kaoru. She ran up to Kenshin, jumped on his lap and gave him a long kiss on the lips.  
  
"Darn, I wanna know what you put her on, 'cause whatever it is I want some." Ryuichi sarcastically laughed.  
  
"Nah, I don't think you want to be put on medication for Morning Sickness do you?"  
  
After hearing that, Kenshin quickly broke Kaoru's kiss and looked at Dr. Genzai in disbelief.  
  
"Oro!!! Kaoru, don't women get morning sickness when they are um....pregnant?"  
  
"That's exactly right Kenshin, were gonna have a baby!!!!!" 


	6. The Origin of the Scar

Chapter 6: The Origin of the Scar  
  
While Kenshin took Kaoru to Dr. Genzai to make sure everything in her pregnancy was going fine, Sanosuke, Ryuichi and Yahiko were left with the chores to do. Even though he didn't want to, Ryuichi made Sanosuke do his part too. He wasn't used to doing them but he knew she wouldn't be too happy if she came around to see that he was slacking off and any man with a brain in his head knows not to make her mad. Plus, if Kaoru came home to find that he hadn't done anything, he would have her with her raging hormones on his back as well as Ryuichi.  
  
"Hey Ryuichi, when are we gonna be done. It's getting late and I'm hungry."  
  
"Hold on, dinner's almost ready and I'm glad too. All I've done today is work, I'm not adjusted to the fact that for the next many months I'm gonna be doing this everyday. It's kinda depressing if you think about it."  
  
"Yeah, I've only got to do this today and I'm off the hook, but you've got to do this for almost a year. Then by that time Kaoru will be pregnant again starting the whole thing over."  
  
"Don't even think that it will be that easy. Think about all the other appointments she will have to go to and Kenshin will have to help her at least a little during the last few months and then the baby will be born and he will have to help with it. All these things lead up to you having Kenshin's work to do, believe me I've been around pregnant women and babies and both are extremely demanding. You really don't have it so good after all, Sanosuke. Never mind that, dinner's ready now and I'm starved. You have to remember that you weren't the only person who worked hard today, Yahiko and I had our input too."  
  
  
  
...............  
  
"Wow, you can really cook good. I'm not used to eating food that doesn't look like it's gonna eat me first."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment Yahiko, It's a recipe that I learned from my mom when I was little. I made it for the guys when I was with Tatsumi quite frequently. Sanosuke, what do you think about my food?"  
  
"It's really good, but anything can be better that Jou-chan's food, if you can call it that."  
  
After dinner, Yahiko went to take a bath and Sanosuke and Ryuichi sat on the porch together for a while. Ryuichi was completely exhausted and Sanosuke was only there to be with her.  
  
"Man, I'm surprised that I did that much work in a day. I'm so tired I don't really want to move right now, but I still have to somehow make it to my room."  
  
"Who says you have to move. I could bring some blankets out here to the porch and you won't have to move."  
  
"Sanosuke, have you ever been told that you are Japan's biggest suck-up."  
  
"Nah, but you are also the first person I've ever sucked-up to. Now I better get those blankets."  
  
When he came back with the blankets, he saw that she was about to fall asleep. He hadn't seen her that tired since she passed out at the bar.  
  
"Here's the blankets *hands her one*. We really don't need that many since it is a very warm night."  
  
"Yeah, I love warm nights. When I was with my family I used to sleep outside when it was warm all the time. My brother and sister would come out with me and our parents would enjoy a night alone. It worked out pretty good for everyone."  
  
"I've heard about your brother, but you never told me you had a sister. What was she like?"   
  
"Sanosuke, remember when you and Kenshin came to the police station that night to help the police chief and I told you that I didn't have any plans to ever have any children."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it is because of my sister that I made that desision. We have plenty of time so I'll tell you the whole story.  
  
When I was about eight, my sister started seeing this one guy. He was nice enough, charming and pretty good in the looks department too, but one thing led to another and my 18-year-old sister ended up pregnant. My parents were very happy for her to know that they would have a grandchild in a few months but she was still unmarried. Her boyfriend told her that they could have the wedding a few months after the baby was born so she would look good in a kimono again, but something went wrong. The night my sister went into labor, she called my mom over to her house to help, but my mom was taking care of me while my dad took my brother to the doctor, so I ended up having to go with her to my  
  
sister's house. When we got there, my mom told me there wasn't anything to be afraid of, but I would be hearing a lot of screaming. So I sat there for a few hours and then it started. My sister that I had grown up with was screaming so loud that I think she could wake the dead. The sound was unbearable. I had to cover my ears because I was afraid that my eardrums would burst, but then it stopped. I heard a child crying, my mom swearing and crying, but my sister was completely silent. It took me a few minutes to realize that my sister was dead and when I did I didn't know what to think. My mom took care of the child to the best of her ability and we had the funeral a few days later. On the way home we were attacked by a bunch of men with swords and they grabbed me. They told my mom if she wanted me to live that she would have to let them take me and for some reason she let them do so without a fight. I think it was because, to show her a little taste of what he would do to me if she refused, he took a small knife and put this scar on my face. A few days after that Tatsumi came along and killed my captors and took me in as his daughter. That's my story about the origin of my scar and why I act the way I do and say the things I say."  
  
By the end of her story, her cheeks were stained with tears and she was shaking because of all the terrible things she had to remember, but Sanosuke knew what to do. He had been with her many times when she really needed someone's help and she trusted him more than anyone else. He put his arms around her waist and drew her to his chest. She pressed her lips against his in a long but somewhat pained attempt to help him understand the pain she had felt her entire life. After all was said and done, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He put his arm around her and soon fell asleep also.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hey Yahiko, where's Kenshin and Kaoru?"  
  
"Sleeping, and I'm hungry too. I think they just enjoy torturing me because they are either feeding me food that is unsuitable for eating or not feeding me at all! Hmph."  
  
"You're just using that as an excuse for me to cook, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Alright, you win, but I'm gonna have to make enough for six people 'cause Kaoru's eating for two now, so it's gonna take a little bit longer than yesterday when I was cooking for three."  
  
After smelling the food, Kenshin and Kaoru came into the room to see what was cooking, followed closely by Sanosuke. Sanosuke, who was half asleep, walked up to Ryuichi while she was cooking, put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. As he did this, a mischievous grin came upon her face. She slowly grabbed a small ball of rice that she had put way too much soy sauce on and said "Here Sanosuke, taste this and see if it has enough soy sauce on it." Then she quickly shoved it into his mouth.  
  
"Yuck! I think you might have put about a gallon too much soy sauce on that thing!"  
  
"Well, I must say my mother named me correctly. Ryuichi means 'first dragon', so I think it suits me perfectly. He he!" 


	7. An Offer She Can't Refuse

Chapter 7: An Offer She Can't Refuse  
  
It was a beautiful day at the Himura Dojo. Kenshin and Kaoru were by themselves and were loving every minute of it. Sano and Ryuichi had taken Yahiko to the Akabeko to stay with Tsubame and after they dropped him off they were going to go off for some 'alone time'. Kaoru had been having contractions all morning, and that means that Kenshin would be a daddy in a few hours. They were both very excited, but Ryuichi's story about her sister kinda had Kaoru worried. Kenshin hadn't heard it, so he didn't really care that much. They were going to give the baby Sanosuke's room and he was going to sleep in the training hall since Kaoru couldn't train anyone even if she wanted to until after about 3 months. On their free time they started cleaning the mess that Sanosuke called a room so they would be ready for that day when their child arrived. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it and it definitely wasn't gonna be Sano. Maybe Ryuichi loved him enough to help him, but she wouldn't love him enough to do it by herself.  
  
"How are you feeling, darling?"  
  
"Just fine, but the contractions are becoming more frequent."  
  
"Don't worry, Ryuichi and Sano will be back soon enough (hopefully) to help. Ryuichi told me she had some experience with childbirth. I hope Sano doesn't and if he does I don't think I'd let him help."  
  
A few minutes later, Ryuichi and Sanosuke came in, but Ryuichi didn't look so happy. Right behind them was a woman, a man, and a boy. The woman had long brown hair and looked like she was in her early 50s, the boy had short brown hair and looked like he was in his late teens and the man had short brown hair and looked like he was in his mid 50s.  
  
"Everybody, this is my mother, Takechi Mizuno, my brother, Akihito Mizuno, and my father, Hisashi Mizuno."  
  
"You stayed with these people? What happen to those swordsmen that took you from us? Why didn't you try to find us?"  
  
"Hold on! One question at a time, Pops!"  
  
When she said that, her father grabbed her arm and slapped her on the face, knocking her down. This made Sanosuke think about that night she got hit by Toba. He saw her lying there and he was sick of people mistreating her.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you be disrespectful to your father! I brought you into this world and I can take you out just as easily"  
  
"You think she was being disrespectful!? You don't have any idea what she has been through in her life. I know this 'cause I care. By the way you treat her, it is hard to believe that you even took the time to walk here!"  
  
"And you! I saw her with you and had a hard time believing that you would be her lover. She's too good for you, you piece of street trash!"  
  
Little did Hisashi know, Sanosuke wasn't listening. He was over by Ryuichi helping her up and didn't give a crap about some speech that he didn't care about.  
  
"You listen to me when I'm talking to you! You're too worried about that whore to consider your elders!"  
  
Then he did something even Kenshin was almost afraid to do, he punched Sanosuke in the ribs. The rooster just smiled, he really didn't care because it really didn't hurt.  
  
"Man, Ryuichi, if he wasn't your dad I'd be whipping his ass all over the place. Ha! It actually sounds pretty fun, and I need a good workout."  
  
"Go ahead, I care for no one who doesn't care for me also. This man is merely a receiver of my mother's affections, and most likely he is not my father. My late sister, Rika, had a different father and she looked just like him. I find it quite ironic that I look just like her."  
  
Her mother and brother were still just observing. They both knew the truth about what went on in their lives and what went on between their family. Ryuichi, who was now furious at Hisashi, went over to talk to her mom while Sano was beating him up.  
  
"There's something wrong, isn't there? Something you're not telling me. Anyone with eyes can tell you're in pain."  
  
"Hey Sis, come here, I need to talk to you. It's about Mom."  
  
"OK, go ahead."  
  
"Well, she's been like this ever since you left and for some reason, Dad became an alcoholic and pretty violent. He would come home and beat on me and Mom for a while and then pass out. Mom's almost afraid to say anything to him and is even more afraid to leave him, but she told me if you were still around, she might be able to build up the courage to move on."  
  
"I don't understand what you're saying..."  
  
"What I trying to say is that we need you back at the house. You could be reunited with your family. Please Ryuichi, it's an offer you can't refuse."  
  
She was stunned. She had absolutely no idea what to say. She wanted to stay at the Himura Dojo, but she knew that she should help her family. She was torn between her own selfish wants and her family's needs.  
  
"Let me sleep on it, I'll have an answer in the morning."  
  
"Ummm, Miss Ryuichi, I don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight. I think my water just broke!"  
  
Everybody stopped what they were doing, even Sanosuke. Hisashi was now thoroughly bloodied and bruised and Kaoru was almost as bloody, but for a different reason.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Ryuichi as she pointed at her family," You stay at a local inn, I'll talk to you in the morning, but now I have some issues to take care of."  
  
....................  
  
Later that night, Sano and Ryuichi were putting their futons outside Kenshin and Kaoru's room. They didn't have much of a choice in the matter and once again, they didn't mind. They cherished every moment they spent together. Ryuichi had once questioned whether what they shared was true love or not, but now she was defiantly convinced. She knew he loved her and she also knew that he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone, he loved her more than words could ever say. She knew that if she left, he would be completely heartbroken. He lost Megumi almost two years ago and losing herself just so fast would be unbearable to him. She loved her family, but they were strangers to her. She had stayed at the Himura residence for almost two years now and she had made up her mind then that she was going to remain in the Kenshin-gumi. She could not break that promise, not even if it meant her death. She was too important to Sanosuke and the others to leave, especially Sanosuke. She then realized that this wasn't about her own selfish wants, it was about the needs of the other people in her own little 'family'. Everyone had a role they played, just like a real family. Kenshin was the wise father, Kaoru was the caring mother, and Sano, Yahiko and herself were like the children, who constantly fought but each knew that the fighting was just another way of showing that they loved each other.  
  
After they finished making their beds, Sano laid down on his futon and Ryuichi laid down on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He could tell she was thinking about something, but he didn't know what. He had heard what her brother had asked her earlier that evening and he figured that's what it was.  
  
"Hey, whatcha thinkin' about?"  
  
"My brother asked me to come and live with him and Mother and I'm trying to decide what to do. What do you think I should do?"  
  
Sanosuke had been in this situation once before with Megumi and he wasn't about to give the wrong answer again, but this time he had a little something that would help anchor her there.  
  
"Well, I really don't want you to go, but it's your decision."  
  
"If you don't want me to go then there's a 95% chance that I'm not gonna leave."  
  
"How 'bout I make it 100%?", and as he said this he pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger."Ryuichi, will you marry me?"  
  
She was stunned. This was the last place and time that she expected to get proposed to, but then again that didn't exactly matter.  
  
"Sanosuke, I'm...speechless. The only thing I can say right now is...yes, of course I'll marry you."  
  
"Then it's settled, you have to stay here. You can't leave now, you've made a commitment."  
  
Before she could even get one syllable out, Kaoru started screaming and this wasn't your ordinary 'I'm scared help me' scream, this was a bone- chilling, blood curdling scream that could easily be heard in distant countries. It was pretty bad, but in about 5 minutes it was over. The screaming had stopped and they could tell by the thing Kenshin and Kaoru were saying, like 'Oh, he looks just like you Kenshin.' or 'Oh, Darling, look what we did together' and all the mushy crap that new parents say.  
After eavesdropping in on Kenshin and Kaoru's conversation, Ryuichi remembered what had just happened. She had no idea what to say, so the only thing she could think of was to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the rest. This kiss was much different from the first one they shared. This one was more of an excited, spur-of-the-moment kiss, but that didn't mean there was no passion involved. He decided that since she was his fiancé now, that he could pretty much have his way with her and the thing was, he didn't have any idea just how right he was. After a few minutes, she was up against a wall and he had his arms around her (by the way, this is still the same kiss) and as soon as Ryuichi opened her eyes, she relished there was something different about the room. Then she saw that the thing that was different about the room was that the Himura family and their new addition, Kenji. She poked Sano on the shoulder to get him to control himself and that's when he saw them.  
  
"Did ya get bored," laughed Kenshin,"We can always go back into the other room."  
  
"Nah, we're fine, now tell us about the baby." said Ryuichi, who was now suffering from extreme embarrassment.  
  
"Well, come see for yourself. His name is Kenji, in case you wanted to know."  
  
Then Kaoru unwrapped her newborn child, he was so tiny, but you could easily tell who he took after. He had flaming red hair and although he hadn't opened his eyes, you could almost tell by the rest of him who he was gonna look like. He looked like Kenshin in every way possible, but everyone knew that Kaoru would teach him Kamiya Kasshin and Kenshin wouldn't let him learn Hiten-Mitsarugi or let him be like Battosai. He was innocent, yet was surrounded by people who had, in one point in their life, broken the law in some way. Yahiko was a pickpocket, Sanosuke once killed a man, and Ryuichi and Kenshin used to be assassins. Only he and his mother were innocent, hopefully he would stay that way, because even though people with bad records surrounded him, he still had his mother. She started this madness by 'making' Kenshin stay there, then he 'invited' Yahiko, then Sanosuke invited himself, then they came across Ryuichi. All had dark pasts, but Kaoru helped them be respectable citizens, most of the time.  
  
"So, why were you two so, ummm, happy?" asked Kenshin, because he was wondering about the 'lip lock' earlier.  
  
"Well, nothing big."  
  
"Really? So that's why you've just now taken a sudden interest in wearing rings."  
  
"Oh, guess you figured me out, me and Sano are going to get married!"  
  
"Oro! We've been wonder in when you'd get around to...Oops, I mean I'm happy for you."  
  
"I guess we all had a pretty good day. I bet Yahiko had a pretty good day with Tsubame too! He he!"  
  
"Sanosuke, is that all you think about!?"  
  
"Only when you're around." smiled Sano.  
  
"*Hits him on the head*Shhh, not around the kid. Oh my God! Speaking of kid, I just remembered something. Umm Sanosuke, I think we might be coming across one of our first problems. You know how I've told you before that I don't want any children? Well, I don't think the fact that I don't want any children and the fact that all you have on your mind is sex is gonna mix very well..."  
  
"We'll worry about that later, when I have more energy. Let's go to bed, I'm beat."  
  
The next morning...  
  
"So, you two are gonna get married and you two had a baby? This place is gonna get turned into a daycare center if you aren't careful."  
  
"Yahiko, you don't have to worry about that. Sanosuke and I have decided not to have any children."  
  
"You decided, not me I wanted kids, but there are something's we have to sacrifice for love *sigh*. Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about diapers and that sort of crap then."  
  
"*Eye twitches* you mean you are only letting me win this fight so you won't have to fool with diapers? Then maybe I want to have a child."  
  
"Fine with me, you just go right ahead, as long as I'm the daddy."  
  
"Oh, so you really want one then? You were tricking me into thinking that I want one when I really don't."  
  
"You're confusing me!"  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! I don't know if I want a kid or not. My brain says no but my heart says yes. My sister died in childbirth and it is a risk for me. I need help!"  
  
"Did you ever consider going to Dr. Genzai to be checked to see if it is safe?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"He might be able to tell you if it is safe to have children or not. If it is safe, then go right ahead. If it's not, don't. It's not all that complicated."  
  
"Wow, I never thought of that. I'll try and go tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe you should go today, just in case Sano gets a little bit impatient."  
  
"He might get impatient, but he'll have to wait. You're right though, I might need to go today, just to be on the safe side. Sanosuke, you don't mind if I go alone do you?"  
  
"Nah, go ahead, have fun. *chuckles* I think I'll sit this one out."  
  
"*sigh* Alright then, I'll be back in an hour or two."  
  
Later that day...  
  
"I'm back. I met up with Mom on the way to the doctor's office and she took me there. I also told her that I was gonna stay at the dojo. I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that Dr. Genzai told me that it would be OK to have a baby. The bad news is he said that it would be hard for us to conceive."  
  
"Why? How could he determine this without me around?" questioned Sanosuke.  
  
"He said that my family has a bad reproductive history and that I have ended up with some kind of fertility problem. He said that it would almost be impossible for us to have a child. The only good part of that is that we can fool around all we want."  
  
"Good." Sano smiled as he picked her up and kissed her softly. "You just wait 'til I can get my hands on you."  
  
"Ahem, there are other people in the room Sano and one of them is a small child. Whatever you want to do to her either take it to your room or save it for the wedding night!" yelled Kaoru.  
  
"Oh by the way, Jou-chan said that we could have a piece of property to build a house of our own on. I've already talked to some people who are gonna help build it and it should be done by our wedding night."  
  
"Yeah, I decided to just let you guys have it because you use everything else that is mine and Kenshin's, might as well let you have a piece of land too."  
  
"Thank you all for all this, but we still have one problem...who's gonna help us plan the wedding?"  
  
"Oro!" said the groom-to-be. 


	8. Well Worth the Wait

Chapter 8: Well Worth the Wait  
  
"Today's the big day Sano! Are you excited or what? I know I'm excited about being the maid of honor!"  
  
"Jou-chan, if it wasn't for Kenshin you would be the 'old maid' of honor. I'm excited about getting this over with. I'm sure it will be the happiest day of my life, but I'm looking forward to getting back into my old gi." explained Sanosuke as he tied some bows on his wedding kimono. "The only reason Ryuichi picked you to be our maid of honor is because you are our main female friend..."  
  
"That hurt Sanosuke sniffle, that hurt deeply...Well, it's only a few minutes 'til showtime, I'd better see if Ryuichi needs my help. Ta ta!"  
  
"Jeez, talk about mood swings...Poor Kenshin is gonna have to put up with that for the rest of his life.sigh"  
  
....................  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kaoru, it doesn't tie like that!!! That hurts!!!"  
  
"How would you know this is your first time wearing a kimono in, well let me see, about 13 years! Now hold still, I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"I have a hard time believing that! Go do something constructive, like getting ready to do what your supposed to do!"  
  
"Fine, I will!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
On her way out, Kaoru ran into Kenshin, who had to walk Ryuichi down the aisle (again with the shortage of friends thing). Everybody was dressed well, whether they wanted to be or not. Suzume and Ayame were flowergirls and Yahiko was the only member of the Kenshin-gumi without a job. He had no problem with this because he could sit in the audience by Tsubame and Kenji without Sanosuke making rude remarks to him.  
  
"Ryuichi-dono, it's time to go. Come on."  
  
.....................  
  
The music played as Kenshin carefully led her down the aisle. She was in a beautiful red silk kimono with white cranes and pink sakura. She had her long raven hair up in a bun and was absolutly glowing. Sano knew she was beautiful before but she was radiant when she was all cleaned up. He didn't look so bad himself. He was wearing a kimono with Mt. Fugi and other types of scenery on it, but although it was his wedding, he still wore his red headband. They both were beaming. She finally reached the altar after what seemed like an eternity and the priest started talking. Neither Sano or Ryuichi payed any attention to the man. They were too busy looking at each other. They though about all the stuff they had been through that led up to this day. The night when they met her, the night at the Akabeko, the rainy night, and the night he proposed to her. They were ready. The audience which included her mom, brother, nephew, Yahiko, Tsubame, Kenji, and Dr. Genzai, were on the edge. As the priest rambled on, everybody sat quietly, making sure not to disturb anything.  
  
After many long minutes, it was time to exchange vows. This was what they were there for, to become man and wife.  
  
"Do you, Sanosuke Sagara, take this woman to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Ryuichi Yamatara, take this man to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
They didn't hesitate. Before the high priest could even finish the sentence, they had their arms wrapped around the other and they shared what was possibily the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
After the kiss was over, they both were awestuck. About finally being married and about that kiss. Ryuichi found it hard to speak, but Sano didn't have any trouble. He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I don't know about you but I'm glad that's over."  
  
.....................  
  
"Yay! It's time to open the presents, eat fattening cake, and get drunk!"  
  
Someone would think that something like that would be said by the groom, but sadly the bride said that. Before she could do anything else to embarass herself, Kenshin and Kaoru handed her a red package with black kanji on it.   
  
"This is from us to you. I'm sure you'll like."  
  
When she ripped open the paper, she was very surprised about what she saw next. It was a jacket like Sano's except it was red and instead of 'bad' on the back, it said 'dragon' in kanji. It also had a red headband with it, just to have the whole package.  
  
"Oh, I love it! Now I don't have to bum his!"  
  
"Rolls eyes She'll find another reason to bum mine..."  
  
After about two hours of opening presents, drinking, and eating, it was time to go home. For the first time ever, Sano and Ryuichi didn't go home to the Kamiya Dojo. They went to the new house across the road, their new house. For the first time ever they were going to be alone with no distractions. This was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. He had a wife, a home, and all of it was his.  
  
"I'm tired. Lets go to bed."  
  
"Hmmm. This either a trick or you are not feeling well, because I get the feeling you don't have any intention to sleep tonight, Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"Darn it, you figured me out. Please can we go now?"  
  
"Listen, I'm in the process of getting a hangover and I'm sick to my stomach. Can we put it off 'til another night?"  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"No!"  
  
sniffle  
  
"Crying won't help you now!"  
  
fake tears  
  
"Fine, fine, but you'd better not make me hit my head or else bad things will happen in your future..."  
  
"Ryuichi, has anyone ever told you that you are scary?"  
  
"Yes, and most of them never lived to tell their friends either..."  
  
"More scaryness..."  
  
..............................  
  
Despite what Sanosuke had planned things weren't exactly going so fast. Ryuichi was in a bad mood and so far all he had gotten to do was kiss her and see her shoulders. She on the other hand was having a pretty good time and wouldn't let him go any further.  
  
"Ryuichi, has anyone ever told you that you have the people skills of a bowl of fruit? I mean come on, I haven't waited waited all this time to kiss you."  
  
"True, but that doesn't help the fact that I don't feel well."  
  
"sigh I feel this is an argument that I can't win..."  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"Did you just hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"There's people in the other room. I can hear them walking. Believe me, I know this sort of thing."  
  
"I think you are imagining things. Believe me, I know this sort of thing."  
  
"If we get brutally murdered it's gonna be your fault."  
  
"You are a very pessimistic person...Fine! I'll go check and see if there is anyone in the other room."  
  
"I'm going with you. You are too careless."  
  
...............................  
  
When they got to the other room there was two people standing there. Ryuichi's mother and a young boy who was about Yahiko's age. They didn't seem surprised that they had been found, but they looked like they were about to kill somebody.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing here?! I'm busy!" yelled Ryuichi.  
  
"I'm bringing you home! You don't belong here with these people! I got rid of your father so that you would come back with us!"  
  
"He's not father dammit! I don't want anything to do with you or your husband or your snotty grandson!"  
  
"Ryuichi, calm down. You're gonna hurt somebody if your not careful."  
  
"Keep the hell out of this, Sanosuke!"  
  
"Fine! If you want it this way! I'll be with you whether you like it or not! It'll look good in the papers as a murder/suicide case!" said Ryuichi's mother as she pulled out a gun.  
  
"You crazy bitch! I knew mother-in-laws were a pain, but man, you're nuts!"  
  
"Fine, if you want to die then I'm not gonna stop you, but leave me and Sanosuke out of this! I'll kill you myself!" yelled Ryuichi. She ran up to her mother and grabbed her by the throat and held her against a wall. Before any damage could be made Sanosuke grabbed Ryuichi and held her back while the boy grabbed her mother.  
  
"Ryuichi, what's the matter with you!? You've lost it!" yelled Sanosuke as he struggled to keep her still.  
  
"I guess it's true that old habits die hard, heh heh. If you value your life get out of my house. Get her out of here, Takahiro."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Goodbye, Aunt Ryuichi and Uncle Sano."  
  
"You didn't expect that one did you? (snicker) Uncle Sano makes you sound like a dirty old man. He he he!!!"  
  
"As if Aunt Ryuichi is any better."  
  
........................................  
  
The next morning at the Himura Dojo  
  
"So, did you get everything done that you needed to?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Kenshin? Of course I did, after her mom left."  
  
"Where is she right now? I thought it was funny that she wasn't with you."  
  
"Sleeping. She said that she wanted to take a bath too before she came over."  
  
"Ah. Well when you see her give her this newspaper. There is an article in there she might want to read."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Kenshin. Why would she want to read that. She doesn't like reading the paper."  
  
"It's a secret, trust me."  
  
"I'll take it to her now if it makes you happy."  
  
"That might not be a good idea..."  
  
"Kenshin, make up your mind. I'm taking it to her."  
  
"Fine. It might work. If..."  
  
"He left already. That boy will never get his head on straight."  
  
"Ryuichi-dono will set him straight if he gives her that newspaper in the wrong manner."  
  
"What is in that paper anyway?"  
  
"You will find out when Sano does."  
  
.................................  
  
At the Sagara house  
  
"Ryuichi, where are you?" yelled Sano.  
  
"In the bath, what do you need?"  
  
"Kenshin sent you the paper. He said there was an article you might want to read."  
  
"Set it by the door, I'll get it later."  
  
"Ok. When are you coming over to Kenshin's house?"  
  
"In about ten minutes. See ya then."  
  
"See ya."  
  
...................................  
  
2 hours later at the Himura Dojo  
  
"Where the hell is Ryuichi?! She said she would be here an hour and 40 minutes ago and she's still not here. I'm going over to the house to find her."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other with a weird look on their face and waited for Sano to return. When he did, he had a scared look on his face and was holding the newspaper that Kenshin had given Ryuichi to read.  
  
"This has something to do with it, doesn't it? This newspaper article is the reason for her disappearance. What is in it that is so special? Why did this happen?"  
  
"Sano, that article is about someone very close to her. Let me show you something. Point out anyone in that picture that may look familiar."  
  
"Let's see. There is that tall man in the middle who looks very scary. Then that hot girl with the creepy eyes, don't tell Ryuichi I said that, and that other guy. That guy looks a little bit familier."  
  
"He should but that isn't the answer I was looking for. Look hard at that picture, is there anyone who just makes you stop and think?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"(sweatdrop) Sano, look at the girl. Does she look ike someone you might know?"  
  
"Hey! That's Ryuichi isn't it! And that other guy is that scumbag Toba. She looks scarier than normal...Oh shit! That's when she was an assassin!"  
  
"No kidding. Anyway, that scary man in the middle is Tatsumi Yamatara, Ryuichi's adopted father. He is back in town and I bet ryuichi went to find him. Give her a few days and she will probably be back. Unless..."  
  
"Unless what? What do you mean!?"  
  
"Unless she has decided that her faith is in Tatsumi instead of you."  
  
"I don't want to think about that. I'll give her two days, then I will find her."  
  
..........................................  
  
Starlite: Finally a update! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I AM A REVIEW STARVED AUTHOR THAT NEEDS KIND WORDS TO LIVE!!!  
  
Ryuichi: I could put you out of your misery if you really want me to. Heh heh! (Gets out her sword and gives Starlite a creepy look.)  
  
Starlite: Ok, I'm fine now....(thinking: Why did I hire such a nutcase? Why didn't I hire the sweet apple farmer?)  
  
Ryuichi: Mwahahahahaha!!!! 


	9. Missing!

Chapter 9: Missing!

Starlite: Can you do anything besides cause trouble?

Ryuichi: Yes.

Starlite: What then?

Ryuichi: I'm too shy to tell you. He he he!

Starlite: Anyway, I don't own RK or the characters, but I do own Ryuichi and her family and friends that you wouldn't actually see in the anime.

Ryuichi: Duh!

Starlite: Grrrr.....

...............................

"So Ryuichi, where have you been these four long years." asked an older man.

"Many places. How are things going for you, Tatsumi?"

"I've been better, but I came back in town to ask you a favor. I need you to kill somebody for me."

"I was hoping you would say that. Heh heh. This vacation was boring me."

"You seem different than you were then, something is missing. You broke one of your vows didn't you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Yes sir, I broke a few vows."

"How many? Which ones?"

"Why does it matter to you?! You got your assassin and you should be happy! Tell me where he lives so I can get him and get on with my life."

"I know just what vows you broke. You fell in love, got married, and lost your virginity. I can read you like a book, my daughter."

"Ugh, you scare me sometimes. Anyway, tell me now before I get angry!"

...................................

At the Himura Dojo 

"That's it! I've waited too long on her! I'm going to go find her!" yelled Sanosuke.

"That might not be such a good idea. You don't know how she might have been brainwashed," said Kenshin. "Besides, she is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Yes, but there are a bunch of weirdos in Japan and I don't want the 'Til death do us part' section of my vows to be fulfilled just yet!"

"Sano, I don't think you are thinking clearly..."

"Kenshin, you are the one who isn't thinking! You would do the same thing for Jou-chan or Kenji! It's the same thing! Ryuichi is my wife and I will protect her 'til the day that I die! She's all I've got!"

"Sano..."

"Goodbye!"

...............................

In the woods 

"It's very quiet here. I wonder if I am going in the right direction. Did he even give me the right directions? Hmmmm...This will not do. I need noise or some sort of action," said Ryuichi as she walked slowly through the forest. "He wouldn't even tell me the name of the guy I'm gonna kill! The bastard probably has some sort of plot against me..."

WHOOSH!!!

Suddenly, a sword buzzed by her ear, plunging into a nearby tree.

"So it is you that Tatsumi wanted me to kill. Quite interesting how things turned out. How is your brother? I haven't talked to him in a year or so. I hope you are a better swordsman than him, Torii Yukimoto."

"It's a real shame. You would have made such a nice sister-in-law too. Then again, I don't know what Toba saw in you. I never understood my brother."

"Quit stalling and draw your sword." said Ryuichi who again had the eyes of an assassin.

"I knew this would happen. This argument between dojos ends with you and me, Ryuichi. You die today!"

As she gracefully drew her sword, Torii appeared behind her about to attack her from behind. Luckily she quickly turned around or the fight would have been ended very soon. She caught his hand that held his sword, but carelessly forgot about his other hand. Using the one that was free, he grabbed his sheath and drove it into Ryuichi's right cheek.

She put her hand to the cheek that was now throbbing uncontrollably and again grabbed her sword. This time she was the one who appeared behind him and slashed at him, hitting his arm and side. He fell to the ground but shortly got back up as if nothing happened.

"It'll take more than that to kill me, Ryuichi."

"Not much. I still have lots of energy left." She slurred through her broken jaw.

She ran and sparks flew as the two rivals clashed. He was struggling to hold her back, so he decided to let her force him back. If his sword was free he could attack her again. He let her push him back, but his plan back fired. She shoved him back hard and he lost his balance and she smashed his head between her sword and her sheath. Bleeding greatly from the side of his head, Torii fell. He watched as his own blood spilled down the rest of his body. If he wasn't dying it wouldn't be so bad. It was very warm and relaxing and reminded him of summertime. Ryuichi approached him with caution, but when she realized he was down for the count she walked more swiftly smirking.

"You haven't improved since you were 16, I do believe even you're brother has surpassed you. If I were your sensei I would be ashamed..."

"You don't have the right to talk about my sensei! He would be very proud of what I have accomplished and wouldn't care if I lost a few battles." yelled Torii as the usual fire returned to his eyes, "This battle isn't over yet! I finish it now!"

Slightly confused about what he meant, Ryuichi though about it for a minute, but before she knew what happened Torii had raised up quickly enough to force his sword through her side and fall back down again. Ryuichi just stood there kind of stunned by the trick that would have been easy to evade if she had been paying attention. She reached for her lower back, checking to see if the blade had gone completely through her. Sure enough, when she found the area there was protrusion of sword about two inches long and she needed to get it out of there. She pushed on the tip of it and pulled with the handle until it was removed from her side. As she tossed away the blade that pierced her side, but before she got her bearings again, she coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Ok, you are defiantly going to die within the next five minutes now."

"Fine, kill me, but either way without medical attention you aren't going to survive the night."

"Shut up!" yelled Ryuichi as she stabbed her fallen enemy in the forehead with her weapon. He died on contact.

"Now to get out of this wretched place without bleeding to death." said Ryuichi as she slowly made her way out of the forest.

...................................

Tatsumi's House 

"I wonder how Ryuichi is doing. I hope you don't mind me sending her to kill your brother." smirked Tatsumi.

"Of course I don't mind! I've hated my brother ever since we were children and I like Ryuichi much more." laughed Toba who was calmly sipping his tea.

"Oh, I sense some jealousy in your voice. I do believe you are jealous of her new husband. Heh heh! You are mad because he got the thing that you wanted most in life. Shame on you, Toba!"

"That is a load of bull! You need to stop assuming things!" blushed Toba, "As if you didn't think about her like that. She would walk around in skimpy outfits most of the time, who wouldn't?!"

"I did not! She was my adopted daughter!"

"Yes, but you aren't blood relations. Although you had the papers there that said she was your daughter, it was only natural for you to lust after her. Everybody in your dojo did!"

"Can we please change the subject..." replied Tatsumi weakly.

Suddenly the door slid open and revealed a very angry Sanosuke. He was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping from his long bangs, it looked like he ran the whole way.

"Where the hell is my wife, Tatsumi Yamatara?!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." he replied smugly.

"You know damn well where she is! Or should I mention to the masses that you lusted after your married, adopted daughter!" Sanosuke shot back.

"But how did you?!?!"

"I heard your whole conversation. Every word."

"Ugh...I can explain!"

"Just tell me where you sent her and I won't have to be a bad guy."

"I sent her in the woods beside this house to kill Toba's brother. Whether she or he is still alive is questionable. They are both quite good."

"Cut the chit-chat and answer this last question. Was she still in a decent outfit?"

"Yes."

"Ok, gotta go, bye!" said Sanosuke as he ran out the door.

"Poor boy...Ryuichi's cast her spell on him too."

"Yeah, and he was dumb enough to propose to her." yawned Toba.

...................................

In the woods 

After walking for hours, Ryuichi collapsed by a nearby rice field from lack of blood. She was still coughing it up and wondered if anyone would ever find her in this place. Luckily she had collapsed in the right place at the right time because an older couple saw her fall from their porch.

"What do you think happened to her? She looks like she's lost a lot of blood." said the man.

"It appears that she was in a fight and got stabbed." replied the woman.

The only thing that Ryuichi was able to mumble before she blacked out was a simple, "No duh..."

The kind man picked her up and carried her to their house and put her on a futon in a small room. She laid for almost four hours until she finally woke up. She was still dressed in the same bloody clothes that she had been wearing, but the couple had laid some clean clothes out for her and they had a note attached to them. It said

Dear Miss,

We have gone out to the store to get some bandages and antibiotics for those nasty scratches you

have there and we should be back shortly. As for the clothes, they belonged to our son's ex-girlfriend

and she was about your size. Help yourself to anything we have in the house, including our bath and food.

Please get plenty of rest and be sure to drink plenty of water. If you died, we are sorry for bothering you with

the first part of the note. Hope you feel better.

Sincerely,

Mr. and Mrs. Yukimoto

"Well isn't that weird? It was their son that almost killed me and the clothes that she is lending me are mine anyway. That is why I am about her son's ex-girlfriend's size, cause I am her son's ex-girlfriend! These people are Toba's parents!" said Ryuichi. "How incredibly screwed up! I just killed their son and I'm now mooching off of them! I feel very dirty...But I just need a bath and a change of clothes and I should be..." Before she could finish her sentence she had coughed up more blood. This was the only thing about her injury that was worrying her because it could mean that she has internal bleeding somewhere.

"Dammit! Why can't I stop this? I wonder if they have any remedy books? It might be handy about now."

"Hullo! Miss, we're home!" yelled the man.

"Thank God!" she sighed.

"Well I see that you haven't got any better!" the man laughed.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" she growled.

"You look awfully familiar. Have I seen you before somewhere?" the woman asked.

"As a matter of fact, I used to be your son's girlfriend. I think we met a few years ago."

"Oh, now I remember you! You are the bad-mouthed, sarcastic one!"

"I'm glad if I die today I'll be remembered for something!" she yelled using her trademark sarcasm.

"Here, let's put some flour on that to stem the bleeding. And you need to try to keep it clean."

"Flour?"

"Yes! Flour is a sanitary way to get the bleeding to stop. And we also brought you some peppermint tea for your upset stomach." the woman said. (A/N: Those are real remedies. Peppermint tea will sooth stomach cramps and aches and flour will control bleeding.)

"I wouldn't call it upset, more like no longer there...That kid just might be the end of me."

"Well I see that you don't have much faith in yourself. I think you just need a little TLC."

"Enough with the "all is well and good" act. Incase you didn't know, I just killed your son."

"What son?" the man asked.

"You know, the loud and annoying one. His name is Torii Yukimoto, Toba's brother."

"He died a long time ago according to his sensei. It was about six years ago when he gave me the news, although I was not surprised. Any fool who trains in swords is just asking to die. Nowadays it is useless to carry a sword for anything besides self-protection, all it's other purposes are too gruesome to suit this government."

They all knew that his sensei had lied to keep his mother from getting mad at him. His parents were just too surprised to be upset.

As Ryuichi was lying down later that night, she was thinking about what the old woman had said. The words kept going through her head over and over. _All it's other purposes are too gruesome to suit this government._ Someone had finally told her the exact words she needed to hear, without knowing it.

..........................................

Two weeks later 

Sanosuke had been looking for her so long that he had almost given up hope. He was tired, hungry, dirty, and hadn't even seen a shred of evidence that told him that she was still around. They spent one whole night together as husband and wife and the next thing he knows she is gone. Kenshin and the others hadn't seen Sano or Ryuichi for weeks and Kaoru was very upset about them being gone for so long. they all figured that Ryuichi was dead and Sano would be spending the rest of his life looking for her. They were sort of right, Sano would look for her all his life if that is what it would take to find her, but Ryuichi was far from dead. She was thriving with the Yukimoto's, but was not yet strong enough to go home by herself.

Sanosuke had lived off donations from kind strangers, but because of the city he was traveling in there wasn't many good people. He wandered everywhere asking people if they had see her. One idiot thought that he was describing his overweight wife, but because he was taken to their house he got a free meal. Finally after being so tired, he collapsed. He laid in the back alleys of that city for about a day until a man found him. He seemed nice, but at this point Sano didn't care what that man was as long as he had a house and lots of food.

It was early in the morning and as they came over the hill the beautiful farmhouse came into view. Sano thought he had died, nobody could be that lucky as to get picked up by a guy that had a good deal of money. The man brought him into his house and his wife was fixing breakfast.

"Go wash up and when you get back I'll give you some clothes and then you can eat, but try to be quiet our daughter is sleeping and she hates to get up early." the man said.

As Sanosuke was washing up, he wondered how Ryuichi was being treated, if she was being treated this good. He wanted to believe that she was alive but he couldn't help think that she had been killed weeks ago.

"Breakfast is ready! Come and eat!" the woman yelled. If she only knew how good that sounded to him right now. This was a dramatic change from what he had grown used to.

He sat down and ate until he thought he was going to burst. It was all good and because they were farmers they had plenty of food. That was the more than he had eaten since Ryuichi went missing and he was enjoying every morsel of it.

"What's that awful (cough) smell? It smells like death in here." said a young girl that came down the hallway with a cloth held over her nose and mouth to protect herself from the stench that was coming from Sanosuke.

"Please be a little less blunt. We have a visitor, he hasn't bathed in a while."

"Well excuse me for caring about my wife! It's not like I can prevent my renegade mistress from running away and attacking various people depending on whom her daddy has a grudge against." Sano yelled as his regular sarcasm and energy returned. The girl looked shocked, maybe because he had yelled at her or maybe it was something different. She dropped the rag she held to her face and slowly made her way across the room to where Sanosuke was sitting.

"Sanosuke, (sniffle) am I really a renegade wife?" said the girl who was almost in tears.

"Ryuichi?! What the hell are you doing here?! And why are you pretending that these people are your parents?"

"Because I killed a guy and I'm trying to keep people from getting suspicious." she yelled, having a mood swing.

She grabbed him by the collar of his gi and glared into his eyes with the normal "I love you but you need to get some common sense" look on her face. But as he reached up to grab her, she doubled over, started coughing and clutching her stomach. Blood spilled over her knees and onto the floor as she gasped for a good breath of air.

"Damn. I've ruined another kimono." she muttered.

"Ryuichi, how long has this been going on?"

"Most of the time I've been gone."

"And you were never treated?! We need to get you to Dr. Genzai. Now!"

"Sanosuke, it's not that bad honestly. It's not what you think!"

"Come here. Let's talk in private."

When they got to her room he stood there kind of mad at her for not going to a doctor but mostly relieved that she was alright.

"I guess you might be right. If you've lived this long without a doctor, what's another week or two?" he laughed.

She fell silent with a small smirk on her face as he walked up to her and passionately wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lustily. She just let him do all they work, she was still weak from being anemic. As he grabbed the bow at the back of her kimono they fell down on her futon. She started to fight him, like she might die if he touched her bare flesh, but he won. As her bloody kimono draped open, a slight bulge in her stomach was revealed and she was blushing for the first time in their relationship.

.................................................

Starlite: What do you think about that twist? I've planned that one for a long time and there will be more ahead. Be sure to REVIEW!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! Flames will be used to warm my cold heart.


	10. Home Again

Chapter 11: Home Again

Starlite: Yes! Short chapter today folks! This is a fic that has evolved over a year and a half and now Ryuichi is pregnant! I've been planning this for a while. YAY! Congrats Sano-san and Ryu-chan.

Ryuichi: Cram it...

Starlite: It's the mood swings in a few minutes you'll be just fine.

Ryuichi: Never mind, let me rephrase that. Cram it up your ass...

Starlite: Poor Sano...

----At The Yukimoto's house----

A few more weeks had passed and Sanosuke and Ryuichi were preparing to leave the home of Toba's kind parents. They had given the young couple two horses, some food, a few jugs of water, and some medicine for Ryu's bleeding. They told Sano and Ryu that after the child was born that they should come to see them, because they hadn't had a young child to play with in a long time.

Ryuichi for some reason had started to show her pregnancy early and looked bigger than most women did. Mrs. Yukimoto said that it was probably because it was her first baby and her body was just providing for it. Mr. Yukimoto said it was because she was small and was carrying the baby low. Sanosuke thought it was because she had been fed a little too well and she was gaining weight. Ryuichi assumed it was all of the above and really didn't care.

"Sanosuke, are you ready yet?" Ryuichi griped.

"No not really, considering the fact that I have to pack around all your shit!"

"Sano, don't you love me anymore?" she whimpered.

"Oh yeah. Silly me. I forgot that you're pregnant. (sigh) Two months! Nearly two months from the day we got married and we're already having trouble. Maybe the foxy doctor _was_ a better choice." Ryuichi grabbed the nearest frying pan and bashed Sanosuke in the head with it.

"Fine! You can marry that woman. I don't care." she sniffed.

"You know I was kidding..."

"Yup! I know damn well that men don't leave me for a who...another woman." she smirked.

"(sigh) Come on. I'm ready to go..." Sano yawned.

After the goodbyes were said the set off for home. It was gonna be a long trip but as long as they got home. They knew that Kenshin and Kaoru were going to be worried.

"Sanosuke?" Ryuichi whispered as they entered the edge of the woods.

"Yeah?"

"I..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. Her horse stopped and refused to go any further. The poor stupid animal wouldn't budge.

"Come on, horse! Move dammit!" she yelled

The horse threw it's head and tried to go back. There was something in the woods that was frightening it. Sanosuke got off of his horse and handed the reins to Ryuichi. He walked around to see if he could spot what was scaring their equines.

"Oh my God, Ryuichi! Come here and look at this!" Sanosuke motioned for her to come to him.

She reluctantly dismounted and walked over to Sanosuke. When she saw the look of horror and shock she thought she was going to cry. What Sanosuke saw was the leftovers of the corpse of Torii Yukimoto. The buzzards an who knows what else had been eating him and Ryuichi's sword was still embedded in his skull.

"What in the hell happened here? There's blood everywhere. Is this what Tatsumi sent you to do?"

"Yes. I am ashamed to say I did this. My instincts are going to be hard to preach out of my head. I've always believed that this is the only thing that keeps me mentally stable." She whispered as she walked up to the decaying mound of flesh and bone. She grabbed her sword and pulled it from the place it had been for a while. After re-sheathing it she walked up to Sanosuke. "I am truly sorry."

"Don't worry. We'll get you home and we won't have to worry 'bout stuff like that for a while. Remember, we're gonna be parents."

"Yeah. Parents..." She faked a smile.

"Come on. Kenshin and Jou-chan probably think we're dead too. We'd better start making our way home.

-----Near the Himura Dojo-----

"Hey Sanosuke. It's late. Let's not wake them up yet, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm tired anyway."

"Sanosuke, where are we gonna put these horses?"

"I have absolutely no idea..."

"Can we tie them to the porch?"

"I don't think so...-sweatdrop-"

"Hmmmm....Hey! I got it! You can sell them on your way to town tomorrow! Until then we can tie them to the porch."

"Ok."

"Oh look! We're home! It feels so good to be at our house. -sigh- I missed it."

"Yeah. You've been gone for a long time! I have too. -sweatdrop- Oops..."

"What? You seem worried about something." Ryuichi said as she got off her horse and tied the reins to a post.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Then why did you go "Oops!"?"

"No reason...."

"You're lying through you're teeth!" she shot back as she slid open the door to their home.

"That is what I'm worried about." he winced.

When she saw the condition he had left their house in she could only think of one word that would do her anger justice...

_**"SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

-----At the Himura Dojo-----

"Kenshin! Kenshin, did you hear that!?"

"Who didn't! That was defiantly Ryuichi-dono! And I think Sano is with her. Grab Kenji and let's go see them!"

"Hai!" she smiled as she grabbed a crying Kenji.

-----At the Sagara's house-----

"Well...So much for the plan of not waking up Kenshin and Kaoru. If they didn't hear you then the have problems..."

"Sanosuke, you don't have time to complain! Get to work! You aren't allowed to eat, sleep, or communicate with the outside world until MY HOUSE IS SPOTLESS!"

"-cries- You don't have to be such a dictator! -sniffle-"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I know I don't have to...BUT I DO ANYWAY!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"-sigh-"

"Sanosuke! Ryuichi! You're home safe and sound!" Kaoru squealed.

"Yes, this one is very happy that both of you are ok." Kenshin smiled.

"Goo!" Kenji gurgled.

"Ah! You mean three of us!" Ryuichi corrected.

"Ryuichi! You mean you're...you're...pregnant?! I thought Dr. Genzai said it would be impossible for you to have a child?!"

"No. He told me it would be almost impossible." she smiled.

"I wise person once told me that when you love someone anything is possible." Kenshin said.

"True. Very true." Sano groaned, still picking up trash.

"Gaa!" Kenji gurgled again.

Starlite: YAY! They're home! And Kenshin is still full of boring yet wise advice! Nothing has changed! Anyway, REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SICK TO THINK THAT I HAVE MORE CHAPTERS THAN REVIEWS! -sniffle-


	11. Who's Your Daddy?

Chapter 11: Who's Your Daddy?

Starlite: Yeah I know. I haven't updated. Please don't hurt me. **_ALWAYS REVIEW!_**

Several months had passed and Ryuichi was nearing her due date. She was swelling everyday and was starting to look more like a whale than a person. She still did work around the house but the only reason she did that was because she thought that it might speed up her labor. This particular morning was not different. Sanosuke was inside the house and she was outside on the porch sweeping. She continued to sweep for several hours until she saw someone she had never seen before walking down their road.

It was a man. He was huge! He was very tall and very muscular and like any other rule breaker, he was carrying a sword.

His long black hair was pulled into a pony tail that reached his waist. It looked like he was heading for the Himura Dojo. Ryuichi still being the obnoxious person that she is yelled at him saying, "Hey! What are you doing over there! That's private property!"

"I'm looking for my daughter!" his voice boomed.

"Is Kaoru your daughter!" Ryuichi was confused, she was pretty sure Kaoru's dad was dead.

"No! Ryuichi Yamatara is my daughter! I was told that she lived around here!"

"What! I'm Ryuichi Yama...Well, now I'm Ryuichi Sagara! Are you seriously my dad?"

"Yes, I'm yours and Rika's father." he said as he walked towards her.

"How did you find me?" she said in awe.

"General Yamatara. I knew that he had raised you." the man laughed. "Ah, I see that I will soon be a grandfather. Heh heh."

"Yeah. Very soon. I still can't believe that you are my dad though." she looked at him slyly.

"Well, I do indeed have proof. There was only one picture of you, me, Rika, and your mother. It is my picture. Here it is. You were only an infant. Rika was looking grown up even if she wasn't quite grown up yet. Your mother was looking as youthful as ever." he smiled. The picture indeed was pretty old. Rika was tall like her father. She had a wide face and beautiful features. Her hair was dark and long and her eyes were dark and mysterious. Ryuichi was being held by her father. His hair was still long and dark but his eyes were squinted in content. Her mother was still very young and was beaming for her new child.

"Good God...You are my dad..." she waddled over to him and hugged him. "So you know that I was an assassin?"

"Yes. I'm actually quite proud. I saw you work once. I was amazed at what Tatsumi had taught you. He is a very good teacher."

"You know Tatsumi?" she asked.

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine. I knew that he would take care of you better than I could so there you go. I wasn't exactly parent material at that time."

"So, why did you want to find me?" she pondered.

"Because, unfortunately, I didn't get the opportunity to visit Rika's funeral. I would feel horrible to die and not visit her grave." he became somber.

"I'm not quite sure where it is. Mom knows though."

"Ahh...Your beautiful mother. I am afraid to approach her to ask the question. It would be rude of me to bring up her past relationship in front of her husband and their son. Remember, she was married to him when you were conceived. You and Rika both were accidents...You especially..." he sweatdropped.

"Thanks Dad..."

"Speaking of relationships, where is my son-in-law?" he smiled.

"Sanosuke! Get out here!" she hollered.

"Yes, Ryuichi?" he said, poking his head out of the door. "Hey, who are you?"

"I am your father-in-law. I am Ryuichi's father, Kanuki Nakamura. I take it you are Sanosuke Sagara?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" said Sano.

"Ryuichi yelled "Sanosuke!" and she introduced herself as Ryuichi Sagara." Kanuki smiled.

"She introduced herself to her own dad?" Sanosuke pondered.

"You see, she was raised by Tatsumi. He is her adopted father. She hasn't seen me since she was an infant." he explained.

"Ahhh, I get it now...I guess..." Sano said

The two men sat and talk for around an hour while Ryu was sweeping the porch. She watched them contently. She felt very happy, but physically she felt awful. Her insides were churning and without warning, she felt fluid running down her legs, forming a pool at her feet. She clutched her stomach and doubled over in pain. "Sanosuke! I'm in labor!"

He didn't hesitate to run to her side, pick her up and carry her into their bedroom. He laid her down on their futon. "Ryuichi, I'm going to get Kenshin, Kaoru and Dr. Genzai. I'll be back soon. Tatsumi, stay with her for now." he spat quickly before running out the door.

"Don't worry! I got everything under control. Are you alright, daughter?" he said sternly.

"Yes sir...I just hope Dr. Genzai gets here soon." she panted.

Soon Sano came back with the people he said he was getting. He sat down at her feet whereas Kenshin and Kaoru sat by her head. Her father sat beside Kenshin. Dr. Genzai looked at her and could then tell that it was going to be a rough night.

After a few hours of painful waiting, the first signs of new life started to appear. "I see a little head!" Dr. Genzai said proudly. "Just one more push oughta do it. Aha! A girl! Ryuichi, Sanosuke, you have a daughter." He handed the little bundle to a very tired Ryuichi.

"She's perfect. Her name is Kaida. She looks like me so I think the name "Little Dragon" suits her just...Ugh...More pains...This is just the afterbirth, correct?" she choked.

"Ummm...It's supposed to be, but afterbirth's generally don't have round, head-like features...Ryuichi, did you know that you were pregnant with multiple fetus'?"

"Ummm...No! How was I supposed to know? Hnnnn..." she growled as she gave a final push.

"It's a boy. Now you have a son and a daughter." Genzai stated as he handed the child to Sanosuke.

"Let's name him...Ryunosuke. A good name, plus he'll never forget who his parents are!" he smiled.

"Kaida and Ryunosuke. I'll bet they'll be quite a duo when they get older. Hehe. Ugh! Another round of pains! Please tell me it's just the afterbirth..."

"Don't worry Ryuichi...It's not another child." Genzai said.

Starlite: Hey, I promise that the next update will be pretty prompt! I've planned this next chapter for quite a while now! **_REMEMBER TO ALWAYS REVIEW!_**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
